The Noble Defeat of the Wyvern of Wye
by goblet-aWoof
Summary: The regal Sir Cadogan remembers his amazing feats and is really cocky. **WRITTEN FOR ROUND 10 SEASON 4 OF THE QUIDDITCH LEAGUE FANFICTION COMPETITION**


**A/N+Disclaimer: Hello readers! (meanwhile: Woofie's Reader population: 0)I don't own anything relating to Harry Potter and all rights go to J.K Rowling. This was written for round ten in the fourth season of the the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Let's get started..**

* * *

Round Prompt:

Write about Sir Cadogan

Beater Prompts:

9\. (quote) 'Proud people breed sad sorrows for themselves.' - Emily Bronte

13\. (word) eager

 **Tutshill Tornadoes**

 **Beater 2**

A W R F

* * *

An over sized sword slowly fell to the grassy, painted Earth. This caused no disturbance to the fat, gray pony chewing the greens, and it simply swished its black tail to the cool, blue breeze. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Sir Cadogan stretched and yawned, his metal armor creaking and clanking under the movement. He lifted the visor on his helmet and looked at his portrait.

As he did every morning, he stood, stroking his beard cockily, and said to the pony (or more to himself), "Yes, what a fine morning in the portrait. It seems to be a perfect time for me to remember my glory days!" He chuckled regally to himself. "A favorite of mine was the defeat of the Wyvern of Wye; wouldn't you agree?" He continued. The horse turned around, it's bum facing the man, and took a dump to show his interest. "Ditto!" Sir Cadogan said obliviously, remembering the defeat of the beast:

(_0_)

 _Sir Cadogan galloped through the West Country fields on his handsome steed, the last order of the king still fresh in his mind: He was to defeat the Wyvern of Wye, and he was confident that it would be an easy task. In another surge of pride, he kicked the side of his horse and the noble galloping switched to a harsh speed, Cadogan leaning forward on the surging horse._

 _Once Sir Cadogan had finally arrived at where the beast was, he was eager to defeat it, seeing the dragon-like thing practically radiate with boastful audacity. Sir Cadogan should be the only one showing boastful audacity!_

 _Sir Cadogan hadn't realized that HE was being the foolish one, but he went up to the Wyvern as it growled. "You see, you pitiful beast, Proud people breed sad sorrows for themselves. You are a prideful, disgusting beast that shall be put under man, dead at their feet. By being a horrid creature, your fate has been sealed, and you will be slain!" He spat, and sped forward on his stallion._

 _He held his wand in front of him and just as he reached the irate, snarling monster, it pulled the whinnying horse from under the conceited man, and he was blown back with great force and knocked on his back. He looked up and watched the horrid scene of devouring above him. "NO! YOU BEAST!" He screamed stupidly, intimidating it further. The Wyvern of Wye rushed forward and snapped at the Knight, but Sir Cadogan flinched back only managing to give the dragon a chance to bite, and with a pitiful 'snap!', half of his Blackthorn and troll whisker wand was gone, leaving just a stub of sharp splinters._

 _He looked down at it pitifully and grimaced angrily at the fuming dragon. He took his shiny metal sword from the holster and brandished it, swinging it this way and that, but these movements weren't quick enough, as the dragon was dodging them with ease. Done with this foolish man's dumb games, the dragon took a deep breath, his chest puffing out at the inhale, and blew out from deep within. Hot, burning fire protruded from his mouth, and flame seemed to become airborne in that moment. Sir Cadogan cursed profanities as his eyes were shut tight, and he could feel his armor getting hot to the point past a comfortable warmth._

 _When Sir Cadogan opened his eyes, fire was littered on the once grassy earth, and his sword was melted like ice on a hot day. There was nothing left from the hilt up. Meanwhile, his helmet seemed to be on fire, and his face burned like no tomorrow. He threw the visor up, grateful for the breeze that swept through the air, only to realize that the beast was hardly a foot away from him. It was breathing in him forcefully, smoke protruding from his nostrils. The 'breeze' caught in Sir Cadogan's lungs and made him cough, his armor rattling._

 _He dashed off, barely escaping. He had no intentions of giving up, though, and seized a fat pony from a close meadow. He mounted it and ran toward the beast again, refusing to accept defeat. The Wyvern just snarled and seemed to laugh as it swooped its head down to gobble up another pony, but was stopped by the sharp prick of the broken wand. This caused the fumes in the creature's stomach to ignite, and it exploded, leaving nothing but flying chunks in its wake. Sir Cadogan stood and bowed. "Thank you for your consideration," he said, and lau-_

(_0_)

Sir Cadogan's memory was interrupted by the loud, disruptive voices of the children going through the hallways. He clenched his fists and stood again. "Are any of you children looking to a duel, because I shall not hesitate to execute defeat upon you squeamish brats like I did the Wyvern of Wye!" he said threateningly. "There's even a saying on my pony!" he yelped loudly. The children ignored him as usual, but he sat in dignified glory, happy that all was well with everyone, and that "he was the best knight in all the land".

 **(josh) ~dun~**

 **That was terrible! I'm sorry… okay well I basically just used what I could and added more detail to the story of "The Noble Defeat of the Wyvern of Wye"**

 **Sorry… I've started to listen to MCR and I think it's taking over my life… I've joined the MCRmy. NOT THAT ANYONE CARES OKAY AHHAHHAH JUST MY MENTAL BREAKDOWN okaybye.**


End file.
